Butterflies
by WeBuiltThePyramids
Summary: Because Walter loves Ralph and definitely didn't offer to stay up to fix the antenna in order to see her naked...but he's gonna get to anyway.


**A brief period of the internet being down tore me away from Netflix and got me to finish this fic. Hopefully I won't lose my connection every time I need a kick in the pants to write.**

 **I had been thinking to myself that it didn't feel like long since I wrote smut but at the same time it felt like forever since I had, and then I realized right, it's been a couple months since _Waige_ smut. So time for me to remedy that.**

* * *

When Ralph started turning away from Walter to rub his eyes, Paige knew he wasn't going to be able to keep working much longer.

Walter had an almost inhuman ability to keep working, even when exhausted, without showing many signs of fatigue. If he took his focus off his work for more than a minute or so it would catch up with him, but as long as he had something in front of him, he was like the Energizer Bunny – although he wouldn't know the reference.

But her son hadn't yet mastered that skill, and although he was still good at hiding it from Walter, at least initially, Paige could tell his cognitive abilities were close to dropping for the night. She looked back down at her phone. Deciding she had already played more levels of _Candy Crush_ tonight than most thirty – two – year olds would want to admit, she stretched and eased off of the ledge. "Hey Ralphie, I think it's time for you to think about going to bed."

"Oh." Walter glanced at his watch. "It _is_ late."

Ralph gave a casual shrug. "I suppose it is."

"Let me get…" Walter climbed up on a chest and reached for some wiring Paige had seen him set up what had to be an hour earlier. When his back was turned, Ralph yawned, then glanced at his mother. Paige winked, and he smiled.

"Seems like you guys made decent progress tonight," she said, running her hand through Ralph's hair.

"Oh yes!" Walter said, grinning happily. "We'll have this thing working again in no time." He handed a few things – things Paige probably should be able to name, but whose aforementioned names were escaping her at the moment. It was too easy for forget simple things when she was around her guys. Fifteen years ago she was forgetting her own name when some cute boy said hi to her; the same effect came over her when she and Walter and Ralph were all together. Family nights like these were her butterfly moments now.

Her son leaned into her when she hugged him goodnight, and Paige closed her arms tightly around him and held on. She never could have imagined the boy who wasn't speaking yet at three years old and who never snuggled when they watched movies on the couch would be so willing to hug her like this when he was thirteen.

"Should be towels in the Airstream if you wanted to shower," Walter said, mussing Ralph's hair and smiling down at him affectionately.

"Okay. Good night, Walter," Ralph said with a smile, lifting a hand to stifle another yawn.

"Night, buddy."

"So," Paige said, turning to her boyfriend once the door to the stairs had closed firmly behind Ralph. "You uh, you tired?"

Walter rubbed the back of his neck. "Not really," he said after a moment of thought, "though the mental stimulation has stopped now, so I'm sure I'll be able to fall asleep fairly easily."

She raised her eyebrows suggestively. He'd given her an in without even realizing it. "So, do you think you could be persuaded to stay awake with…another kind of stimulation?"

Early on in their relationship, she might have had to be a bit more obvious. But she could see the subtle changes in his expression that showed both his understanding and eagerness. "I'm not the math whiz of the bunch, but I'd say those odds are _pretty_ good. Better start soon though, or I'll start to get tire – "

Paige put her lips firmly on his, giggling as she stepped closer. She briefly thought of her son, who had just descended the stairs not thirty seconds before, but he was tired, and even if he came back up to the roof, it's not like he had never seen them kissing before.

Walter was apparently harboring similar thoughts, because it wasn't long before he pulled back just enough for their lips to separate and say, "Ralph?"

"Mmm, we can check on him," she said, stretching for his lips again. She was only a few inches shorter than him, but if he leaned back, he could keep just out of reach. Thankfully he tilted his head, ready for her to recapture his lips with her own. He usually liked to cradle her face when they kissed, but his second favorite place for his hands was on her back, and she took advantage of his placement to lift her hands to his cheeks, holding him tenderly in place. God, she loved this man. She loved him every day and certainly didn't need an intimate evening in with him and her son to know it, but nights like this made everything feel amplified.

On nights like this, it felt like he was the only person she'd ever loved.

The butterflies were back.

She wiggled in his arms, shifting the light jacket she'd put on when they'd come to the roof down to her elbows. Walter moved back just enough for her to take it off and toss it onto the work table, making sure it wouldn't interfere with any of the equipment they had left out. It really didn't make much sense to start to undress up here – there was no place to comfortably carry out what they were leading toward – but she could feel her body temperature rising and even the light material felt much, much too warm. Easing back into Walter's arms, she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his jawline and sighing as the hand that was rubbing her back slid lower.

"Downstairs?" Walter asked, his lips near her ear, and she lifted her head and nodded, feeling a slight flush in her cheeks and thinking she saw the same in Walter's. Her complexion was so much easier to read, almost frustratingly so, even in artificial light. The skin she loved and spent so much time taking care of betrayed her almost instantly when she was making out with him.

Walter smirked – she was sure it was at her blush – and leaned in again, putting another smart kiss on her lips before taking her hand and heading for the door. Only one of them could comfortably get through it at a time, and he held the door open for her, knowing she would want to creep to the edge of the loft and make sure her son wasn't still moving around downstairs.

Coast was clear. Paige turned back to Walter with a mischievous grin.

She walked toward him so authoritatively and put her lips back on his with such eagerness than he overbalanced, took a step back, and hit the bed, awkwardly ending up on his back on the edge of the mattress. His hands shot behind him to prevent him from sliding to the floor. When he righted himself, getting to a sitting position and making eye contact with her again, they both started laughing quietly. "You set?" She asked, pulling her shirt over her head and slipping out of her bra as he scooted slightly farther back on the bed.

When she straddled him, Paige put her lips back on his and ran her fingers through his curls, but it wasn't long at all before she lifted her head and arched her back, allowing his mouth access to her breasts. She let out a slight, breathy _whoo_ sound as his lips and tongue moved over her sensitive skin. Depending on where in her cycle she was, he could sometimes get her off just with this, on occasion with an efficiency that was almost embarrassing for her. She could tell already that this could be one of those days, but she'd need a bit more time, and she didn't want to ask that of him. She lingered another minute or so, feeling him grow harder under her each time she whimpered or shifted her hips from one side to the other, before she shifted back and stood up, anxious to remove the rest of her clothes and knowing he would take their separation as an opportunity to remove his as well.

 _Isn't it odd that people get into bed before they're fully naked?_ He had commented to her shortly after they had returned from the island, _wouldn't it be much more efficient to just take off the clothes first?_

She had told him that taking clothes off your partner while already making out was sexy. He was coming around to that. But she didn't deny this part could get annoying and incredibly inconvenient.

Walter had removed the rest of his clothes and was eyeing her appreciatively as she pushed hers out of the way with her foot and climbed onto the bed next to him. Okay. One good thing about having to lose the contact with him meant that she got to see the way he looked at her as she approached him twice. Coming from someone who hated touch in general, knowing he craved touch from _her_ made her warm inside and melted away any insecurities she had about her body.

Paige placed a hand on the back of his head and kissed him again as they knelt on the mattress facing each other. His lips were starting to get a bit swollen from kissing and she knew hers were too, but thankfully that was something that no one – except maybe Toby – would notice in the morning. And he wouldn't say anything, not with Ralph around. It was probably fortunate for her and Walter that Toby and Happy had had their share of bedroom related issues the past few months as it rendered Toby slightly less likely to comment on the love lives of the others.

 _Slightly_ less likely.

"Turn around," Walter mumbled against her lips.

"Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming 'round."

He pulled back, looking confused. "Huh?"

"Sorry, couldn't help it. It's a song." Tapping his nose, she gave a little giggle. "Come to some music events with me sometimes and you might start recognizing my earworms."

"Between the lyrics you just said and _earworms_ , I think we're both pretty lucky I'm still ready to do this," he said pointedly.

"Sorry," she said again, inching closer and reaching down between them to take him in her hand. He grunted quietly against her lips. "Alright, nerd," she said, stretching her arms and shifting around until her back was to him. "Come here." She reached a hand back, and he moved up behind her, slipping his hand into hers as she pulled it back around to rest on her stomach as her other hand pressed against her thigh for balance as she leaned forward.

He entered her slowly, always extra careful at this angle when they started. She slowly rocked back against him, keeping the pace slow. He let her lead, running his hand lightly through her hair and occasionally leaning forward to plant kisses on her shoulders. She bit down on her lip to stifle a moan; there was no way her son could hear her from the Airstream and certainly not if she was asleep, but this position often drew sounds out of her quicker than most others and she wanted to be sure. After a few minutes he began to move his hips to meet her, and Paige tipped her head to her chest and grunted. "God, Walter," she whispered. Their hands were still clasped on her stomach, and she slid them upward. Walter got the hint, moving his hand to the breast he had given less attention to earlier, and Paige pushed her chest against his hand.

Walter's pace quickened and she heard him groan, felt his other hand slide over her back and then grip her thigh. Her name came from his lips in the same raspy whisper that she'd said his, and she dropped down to rest most of her weight on her forearms, pressing her forehead into the mattress and allowing herself to moan louder.

"Oh, God." Walter was thrusting more vigorously now, and Paige let out a sound she would have tried her damndest to suppress if the bed wasn't operating as an excellent silencer. She was desperately close, the tension was building rapidly and forcefully and she was glad they were in this position because when it felt like this she finished _loud_ and she strongly preferred a completely empty garage in circumstances like this one.

She could tell that Walter knew how close she was because as near as he had to be to his own release, he began to rub her back without changing the rhythm in his hips, already beginning to soothe her, and when she came apart and shuddered, crying out into the safety of the mattress, he slowed his movements, drawing out her release while helping prevent her from getting painfully sensitive. Needing air, Paige turned her head to the side and drew it in, letting out another quiet moan on the exhale before shifting until she was laying flat on her side.

"Are you okay?" Walter asked, kissing her on the hip and then the upper arm.

"Shit, yes," she gasped, rolling over onto her back. "Give me just a second, okay?" She asked, acknowledging that he still needed his own release.

She saw the restraint she was asking him to show in his eyes, but he nodded agreeably, rubbing her stomach soothingly as he lay on his side next to her. Paige rolled toward him, placing a hand on his chest and kissing him. "Sit up against the headboard."

He stared at her for a second, appearing to be thinking, and just as she was about to ask if something was wrong he shook his head and spoke. "No song for that one."

"Pfff." She rolled her eyes as she settled down next to him, propped up on her side. Reaching down, she took him in her hand again, leaning in to kiss him on his neck, right where she knew she could get a reaction. The stimulation from her hand and lips made Walter's body twitch, and a tiny groan escaped his throat when she swirled her tongue over his skin. Lifting her head, Paige kissed his cheek before her lips found his earlobe and she heard him grunt again when she sucked at it, her hand continuing to move.

"Oh," Walter breathed, reaching a hand up behind him to grip the headboard. She lifted her head, smiling smugly at the sight of him, head tipped back, eyes closed, knuckles white. His other hand was planted firmly on the pillow next to him. She changed her position slightly, putting her lips back on his, knowing he would kiss her until he simply couldn't anymore and wanting that satisfaction.

"You make me," she said in between kisses, "feel so good." She felt him hum against her lips in response. Neither of them enjoyed – or were good at – explicit dirty talk, but she continued speaking to him, amping up, just skirting the edge of it, enough to accentuate her teasing without ruining the mood. He moaned each time she paused in kissing him to say something, and it wasn't too long before his head tipped up away from her and his whole upper body seemed to assist in his breathing.

"You like this?" She asked, her lips near his ear.

His voice lacked substance. "Yes."

She knew the answer to her next question, but asking was part of the tease. "Are you close?"

"Yes."

"Really close?"

"Paige."

She lifted her head and raised her eyebrows, letting go of him and flexing her hand. "I asked you a question," she said pointedly before starting up again, a little slower than before.

"Paige, please."

"Please what?" She thought he might break the headboard if he clutched it any more tightly. "Please what, _Walter_?"

"More. Faster."

She did as he asked, kissing his neck again before repeating her earlier question. This time, she got an affirmative, followed immediately by another moan. Her body had recovered by now, so she put her lips to his ear and asked another question. "Do you want to be inside me again?"

"Y – "

"Hmm, what was that?"

" _Yes_."

Paige smiled, releasing him and sitting up. "Okay." She placed her hands on his chest as she swung over him, and he immediately reached between them, positioning himself at her entrance. Deciding she'd teased him long enough, Paige sank down on him and then lifted her hips, leaning on her hands and giving him the freedom to move. He immediately thrust upward, burying himself completely in her each time he lifted his hips. Paige closed her eyes, tipping her head back and pressing her lips together. There was no time for her to get there again, but that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy the sensations their bodies were creating, and she swallowed several moans before one rushed from between her lips, seeming so high pitched she was almost afraid she might summon the neighborhood strays.

"Oh, Paige," Walter groaned after not too long, his fingernails digging into her hips.

"Don't stop," she whispered to him, lifting a hand to cradle one side of his face. "Let go."

He could hardly orgasm on command, but she'd nearly timed it perfectly. It was only mere seconds before he let out the loud groan that told her he was in the throes of pleasure, and she leaned forward, kissing him on the forehead as she rocked on him a couple times before sinking all the way down to rest on his thighs. She ran her hand along the side of his face. He was trembling, still groaning as he came down from it, and she rubbed his chest soothingly. He'd finished hard, much like she had earlier in the night, which meant neither of them were going to be up for a round two.

"Stop it," Walter said after a few minutes of catching his breath, and Paige blinked in surprise. Stop what?"

"That look on your face," he said, knowing the question she had in her head without her having to say it. He reached up and brushed his fingers across her lips. "Stop it."

"What, I can't be a little smug when I get you like this?" She asked. "You're the same way every time you're down there and get me practically levitating off the bed."

"You saying you deserve some _payback_?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow.

She felt a fluttering in her stomach as she thought of what _payback_ would entail. That most definitely meant he'd be tying her arms above her head and putting that bar thing she'd bought at the dirty store, the one that attached to her ankles and kept her thighs open, to use. Combine that with his tongue and the vibrator she kept in the desk, she'd be a total mess. Florence would surely move out from next door, lease be damned, and they might scare away the people on the other side of them, too.

One thing was for sure – Ralph would be woken up in a way Paige absolutely never wanted to wake her son up.

"Maybe when there's no one downstairs," she said.

It was Walter's turn to smirk. "Oh, Love, you can count on it."


End file.
